The subject-matter of the invention is an arrangement for fastening a grille in a frame section.
A clamp arrangement for fastening a grille type fencing panel to a fence-post is known from EP 0481100 B1. For this purpose the fence post is provided with a corresponding undercut into which a fastener is slipped and fenced by means of a screw. The fastener then carries a horizontal bar of the grille panel.
However, it is not possible to attach such a grille to a frame section of a built-up frame with this known arrangement.
A clip-on attachment for holding articles on grilles that is suitable only for releasable attachment to bars of the grille is known from the subject-matter of EP 0567804 A1. However, there is no indication as to how the grille as a whole can be connected to a surrounding frame section with such an attachment.
Therefore it is the fundamental problem of the invention to design an arrangement for fastening a grille to a surrounding frame so that the grille can be quickly and securely fastened with the simplest possible means, and above all without tools.
For the solution of this problem, the invention is characterized by the technical teaching of claims 1, 9 and 12.
The essential feature of the invention is that, in order that a grille may be fastened in a frame section, the frame is required to comprise strut sections with grooves with undercuts and a grille connector which is releasably connected to at least one bar of the grille is clippable into the respective frame section groove.
This technical teaching yields the considerable advantage that a clippable grille connector is now proposed which is slipped on to at least one bar of the grille and then anchored.
In a first preferred configuration, the grille connector is intended for fastening only one bar of the grille. The grille connector is at least partly transfixed by this bar, which may be either the horizontal or the vertical bar of the grille, so that the bar is carried by the connector and thereby fastened in the groove in the strut section, in a releasable manner.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the grille connector is releasably mounted on two grille bars which are perpendicular to each other, carries these, and again is clippable into the groove in the frame section, in a releasable manner.
In a third embodiment, the grille connector comprises two hinged halves between which a recess is formed so that at least one bar of the grille can be held between the halves.
The grille connector is fastened to the grille bar by first of all spreading open the connector to expose the central recess, placing it in the open condition around the grille bar, and then closing it. In this closed condition, the grille connector is then pushed into the undercut groove in the strut section and snapped into place.
In a first preferred configuration, the snap engagement of the grille connector in the undercut groove In the frame section is produced as follows: snap-in limbs integrally joined to the grille connector have springy lateral extensions which abut against the undercuts of the groove in the frame section and are jammed. This is a non-releasable connection, that is to say the grille connector cannot be pulled upwards out of the groove xe2x80x9cagainst its insertion directionxe2x80x9d because the springy limbs abut against the undercuts of the groove.
In a second configuration of the invention, instead of the springy lateral projections, disk-shaped elastically deformable snap projections are provided on the snap-in limbs. When the grille connector is pushed into the groove, these projections are at first elastically deflected. On reaching the undercut in the groove, they spread apart and likewise abut against the back of the undercut. In this case, if sufficient pulling force is exerted, the grille connector can be pulled out of the groove. This force may be such that a tool is necessary.
In the case of the first-mentioned embodiment, however, installation (or assembly) entirely without the use of tools is preferred.
If, in the first-mentioned embodiment, it is necessary to remove the grille connector, the frame section can be dismantled and the grille connector can be slid along the groove until it reaches the groove opening, where it can be extracted
The intended application of the present invention is the provision of framed grille panels which can be used for every possible kind of guard or barrier. Preferred applications for such framed grille panels are in machine shops, where access to particular machines must be barred, but without obstructing visibility; in other words, machine xe2x80x9ccagesxe2x80x9d that need to be particularly easy to dismantle and transport.
Such grille panels framed with surrounding frame sections can also be used for other barrier applications, e.g. for entrances to public buildings, or for changing cubicles, etc. Complete entrances, which are easily transported and erected, can be provided for sports stadiums or other large public buildings; they all meet the requirement that the grille panels should be easily removable and replaceable with other kinds of grille panels when the frame section is opened.
However, the invention is not limited to the use of grille panels in conjunction with the grille connectors indicated. Instead of each grille connectors being releasably connected to at least one bar of a grille, lugs in the form of bars or plates attached to solid panels can take the place of the grille bar. Such solid panels may be wall panels made of plastic, wood, paper, cardboard or the like. Sandwich panels can also be used, provided they have projections adapted for being releasably held in a frame section by a grille connector into which they engage and which in turn is releasably pressed into the groove of a surrounding frame section.
The term xe2x80x9csurrounding frame sectionxe2x80x9d must of course be given a wide interpretation: it is not essential for the frame section to extend all round; the frame may be formed from as few as two struts set perpendicularly to each other or at an angle to each other. The grille is then held between these strut sections and forms the in fill of the bay which they define.
The subject-matter of the present invention follows not only from the individual claims [considered separately], but also from the individual claims considered in combination.
All details and features disclosed in the documents, including the Abstract, and in particular the configuration illustrated in the drawings, are claimed as essential to the invention in so far as, considered separately or In combination, they are novel in relation to the state of the art.